


god of blood loses to bull of minos (not clickbait, gone sexual???)

by milkyway_starboy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Belly Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Supergiant Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway_starboy/pseuds/milkyway_starboy
Summary: zagreus gets railed by asterius. yes, that's it.merry christmas, geekreate ;)
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	god of blood loses to bull of minos (not clickbait, gone sexual???)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMichaela/gifts).



> zagreus is trans masculine, with the godly equivalent of top surgery, but he refers to his clit as a dick, which is why it's described as such in the fic. enjoy.

zagreus’ head hits the floor, and he grunts, his vision blurring from the blow. 

“well fought, short one,” the bull’s voice says from behind him. “but you’ve lost this time.” 

one large hand grips the back of zagreus’ neck and lifts him, pressing him face first into the cold stone of the arena wall. his mind flashes to his first steps into asterius’ chamber this run, and to the proposition given to him by the bull-headed warrior. zagreus had given his own stipulations to the proposal, and then they’d fought.

he grits his teeth as the minotaur presses forward, firm chest against zagreus’ back. “do you yield?” asterius asks, his voice low in the young god’s ear. it sends a shiver down his spine.

“i never yield,” zagreus grits out, but at the same time, he winks - a signal. 

asterius grunts as there’s the thud and clank of his large double-bladed ax being set against the wall. his now-free hand roams up the side of zagreus’ thigh, sliding up between them to grope zagreus' ass under the edge of his tunic. the young god twitches as if pulling away, but his eyes slip shut at the same time. he’s never been much good at pretending.

asterius grunts and applies more pressure to the back of zagreus’ neck. “don’t be a brat,” he mutters through his teeth, his tone edged with desire and amusement. 

zagreus opens his eyes to roll them, but his witty retort is cut short by two of the minotaur’s thick fingers pressing against his dick through his leggings. asterius' arm wraps around his side and over the top of his thigh to allow the reach while pinning him in place. zagreus gasps, though it's the weakest of protests and is quickly contradicted when he presses back into asterius’ large warm hand. his eyes close again as warm breath (everything about asterius is so warm, who would have guessed it of a shade?) brushes his ear. 

“you squirm like a snake, but you can’t escape me.”

the hand on his neck tightens again as the other slips under the waistband of zagreus’ leggings. with a practiced tug, the garment is gone, puddled around the young god’s fiery ankles. two fingers press against his dick again, rubbing lightly. zagreus whimpers and tries to move away as if he doesn’t enjoy the teasing, but asterius removes his hand from zagreus’ neck to grab his hip instead. asterius then pulls zagreus back while leaning forward to press against him, chest to back. the young god can feel asterius’ hardening dick pressing into the cleft of his ass.

zagreus is soaked, and with his hand where it is, asterius knows it. he grunts in amusement again and uses his feet to knock zagreus’ stance wider. the young god squirms, but there’s nowhere for him to go, trapped as he is between a rock and a hard place (so to speak). he’s reminded that he’s losing blood by the wave of dizziness that threatens to overcome him. zagreus closes his eyes, finally going lax in asterius’ grip as he focuses on grounding himself in the feeling of the cool wall under his cheek, the warm body pressed shoulder to hip to knee against him, and the two fingers starting to more thoroughly explore his wetness. surprising even himself, the slow, sweet embrace of sleep lulls him into a light doze, soft noises of pleasure leaving him as asterius does his work.

there’s no measurement of how much time passed for zagreus; all he knows is a pleasurable doze with asterius' fingers inside him and against his dick. the lazy shudder of his first orgasm rolls through him, and he swears it's only part of the dream that asterius murmurs, "good boy." zagreus murmurs something back, and before long, another orgasm shakes him to the bones. the fingers then disappear, and he whines, blinking bleary eyes open. before he can do or say anything, there’s something blunt pressed to his entrance. he has the brief realization that both of asterius’ hands are now on his hips before the minotaur grunts and shoves himself inside.

the sudden movement makes zagreus throw his head back and cry out in ecstasy, his whole body shuddering as it’s shaken from the dregs of the doze. asterius grips zagreus’ hips tight, thrusting fast and steady as he uses the leverage of zagreus’ position to really fuck him good. the minotaur’s breath is heavy and hot, grunts in zagreus’ ear sending shivers down the young god’s spine. his tunic hangs loosely around him, jostled nearly all the way off by the activities of the two, and zagreus could swear he saw his lower stomach bulge out a bit with each of asterius’ thrusts. zagreus’ head falls, forehead pressed to the wall for some semblance of support.

"asterius," he breathes out. his voice breaks at the last syllable from a particularly hard thrust. "please! ah, please… breed me." the last words are nearly inaudible, so asterius grunts and smacks zagreus' ass.

"please what? speak up." his hands are rough on the young god's hips, and zagreus can't help the whine in his voice.

"please breed me!" zagreus presses his hands against the wall, pushing back on asterius' dick. 

the minotaur grunts, pleased, and speeds up, pulling zagreus into a sharper angle to get deeper.

it's an overwhelming cocktail of blood loss, sensation, and pleasure, and when asterius finally lets loose inside zagreus, the young god comes with him. their cries of ecstasy echo into the empty arena and zagreus shudders, eyes closing as he succumbs to the blood loss-induced haze once again.

when he comes to, he's been cleaned up, leggings pulled back into place, and propped up against the wall. bless asterius for the courtesy. zagreus groans a little at the beginnings of pain in his pelvis. it's a good pain, though. he blinks away the remaining grogginess and stands, using the wall as support as he pushes himself up. there's a bottle of nectar and a note on the ground next to his feet. fine handwriting reads, "it was a good fight, small one. take time to rest before our next encounter. - asterius."

he chuckles a little and sips the nectar slowly, patting the banner with his own likeness upon it that's recently been hung in this small arena. "good fight, friend," he murmurs. a few chambers later, he dies at the hands of far too many longspears, and he trudges out of the pool of styx into his father's house.

hypnos is there to greet him, as usual. "so, how'd it go?" he asks, voice cheerful despite having read the details of his friend's death a few moments ago.

"it was great," zagreus says; he's not talking about the escape attempt. "the advice about the dozing thing was a life-changer. the whole experience was… earth-shaking to say the least. thanks, hypnos."

"no problem! i'm always happy to help. guys like us, we have to share tips, you know?" the god of sleep giggles a little and holds his clipboard up to create a semblance of privacy. "is he as big as they say?" he whispers.

zagreus rolls his eyes and shrugs. "you'll have to find that out for yourself, my friend!" he says, clapping hypnos on the shoulder. "but he's quite a gentleman - just best him in battle a few times to get the blood flowing, and he'll find you to be a suitable partner. at least, that's my experience." he winks and trots off to his bedroom. maybe he will spare a moment for rest this time, if the soreness in his hips has anything to say about it.


End file.
